


Born Heroes

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Awkwardness, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Divergent Timelines, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growth, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Past Character Death, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Teen Romance, miroku die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Before there were quirks, there were humans and demons, battling for supremacy over the earth. A deep hatred was born from fear and greed, many battles were fought over the centuries.But the battle for the Shikon no Tama, and the wish that followed would forever change the world.You're either born a hero or you're not, with or without a quirk, anyone can make a difference. Or that's what Kagome believes. With the jewel no longer a threat, Kagome reemerges into a world she helped create, with the supernatural accepted by everyone. But for her, the job of a hero is never done.Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 12





	Born Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for your essential service!
> 
> Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!

_Before there were quirks, there were humans and demons, battling for supremacy over the earth. A deep hatred was born from fear and greed, many battles were fought over the centuries._

_But the battle for the Shikon no Tama, and the wish that followed would forever change the world._

**_~Present Day~_ **

**_"Get up already! You're gonna be late!"_** A gruff, familiar voice broke through the veil, stirring the petite girl from what had moments ago been a deep sleep. She groaned, rolling over, intent on sleeping, even if only for a couple more minutes.

Several minutes passed, the girl blissfully sleeping them away.

There were heavy footfalls, that practically shook the house, before the door was thrown open. **_"Damn it, K'gome! Get your ass out of bed,"_**

"Alright, alright, Inuyasha, I'm getting up," Said girl bemoaned, yawning as she sat up.

The male crossed his muscular arms, face set in a scowl. Silver hair was cut short, with two rectangle dog ears of the matching color atop his head, just below fluffy bangs and full eyebrows were bright yellow gold eyes that burned hotly from his sneer. Looking to be in his mid to early twenties, the male was dressed in a white shirt that clung to his broad chest and shoulders, the shirt being complimented by fitted dark wash jeans. "Must we do this every morning?" He growled slowly, though the heat had left his eyes.

She chuckled, running her fingers through her raven hair. "Just until I stop sleeping through my alarm,"

He walked away with a shake of his head and a soft chuckle. "Like that's ever gonna happen,"

Jumping from the bed, Kagome rushed out of the room to wash her face before putting on her middle school uniform, a black sailor shirt with a red scarf, and a black pleated skirt. It was a cute uniform, one she'd been wearing for years now, but for some reason, she felt _off_ \- that the image looking back at her from the mirror **_wasn't_** _her_.

Peering into the mirror, she examined her appearance. Kagome wasn't tall, but neither was she short at 5'3. Her pale skin had a healthy glow to it from her days spent tending to the shrine after school with her grandfather and mother. Though she wasn't vain, Kagome found herself to be attractive with full lips, a small nose, and sapphire eyes, much like her deceased father's, that were framed by black lashes that brushed against high cheekbones. Finally was her uniform that fitted her perfectly, with the shirt not being too tight against her bust and the skirt not being too short while still showing off her toned legs. Everything about her looked as it always did, though her long raven hair did look a bit wilder as it fell to the small of her back.

Something just felt **_wrong,_** but seeing as nothing was, in fact, out of the usual, she went about the rest of her morning routine.

Coming down the stairs, Kagome was greeted by the others she'd lived with. Inuyasha was busy eating, and beside him was her adopted brother.

The boy looked much younger than herself, at what would appear to be seven, whereas she was almost fifteen(tomorrow being her birthday). He was short for his age with a boyish face complimented by his bushy copper hair that fell above large jade eyes. "Hey _big sis_ ," the boy grinned, but that feeling of _wrongness_ bubbled up again, making her openly cringe. In her mind's eyes, she could picture the boy with a foxtail, pointed elvish ears, fangs, claws, and fox feet.

She quickly shook away the strange image.

"Everything alright, Kagome?" The girl at the counter asked. It was her adopted older sister, Shiori. The teen was a bit older than herself; this year being her second year of high school. The young woman was beautiful, with long silvery blue hair and velvet eyes complimented by her flawless olive skin. She had a curved but short figure, being two inches shorter than her, on her form she wore her high school uniform consisting of a green pleated skirt, white shirt, and red tie, covering the UA uniform was a plain apron.

Kagome stared at the girl for a long moment, confused as to why she would suddenly feel like her sister was a bat demon and could even picture a humongous black bat looming behind her.

"Kagome?" It was Inuyasha. She jumped as she turned to her adopted brother.

This feeling was only growing as she looked at him. Hadn't he had dog ears this morning? And why could she imagine him dressed in red waving a huge sword around?

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I must still be a bit tired,"

"Must be all the excitement, since it's your birthday tomorrow," Shiori offered with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, maybe," she whispered, heading towards the door instead of joining them at the table. Whatever this feeling was, being around, everyone was only making it worse. "I'm gonna head out, mind walking Shippou to school for me?" She asked.

Inuyasha shot her a weird look. "You sure your okay, sis?"

She cringed, a profound _wrongness_ settling in her belly, her heart aching as she couldn't even stand to look at them. These people had been her family for years. They were her siblings, her mother having adopted both Inuyasha and Shiori before she was born and Shippo when she was little. Never once in her life had Kagome ever felt anything but love for them, yet this _wrongness_ hung heavy over everything in her life.

Even as she grabbed her black backpack, she hesitated, thinking it _should_ have been **_yellow_**.

"Never better," the lie fell from her lips as she slipped out the door.

_What's going on?_

Pushing away the weirdness, Kagome hurriedly made her way to meet up with her friend: Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

**_~o.O~O.o~_ **

**_On the Other Side of Time_ **

Brown eyes swivel to the side, catching sight of her elusive opponent. The years of hunting down the spider were going to end today, the battle for the Shikon would finally take place, and _he_ would be brought to justice for everything he's done.

His maniacal laugh filled the air, the area suddenly quiet- not even the birds dared to chirp. "Hello, _Kagome~_ ," his deep voice igniting anger within her heart. "It's a pleasure to see you, "

She growled, drawing the bowstring tighter while pointing an arrow at his head. "Wish I could say the same, Naraku," she spat his name as if it were poison. Even if his heart could be moved around his body, if she took out his brain, it should give her enough time to find the Shikon located on his body, and without its power, he wouldn't be able to regenerate as quickly making him an easier target.

A malicious grin pulled at his cheeks, ruby eyes shining happily. "Oh yes, I did just kill two of your friends didn't I, "

"Don't talk about Miroku and Sango so casually! And what of Kikyou? Are you so cold that you've forgotten what you did to her?! You have done nothing but destroy the lives of others, people are not toys for you play with,"

He laughed at her pain; it was humorous. So far, his plan had been working. All the characters were playing out their parts as expected- aside from the miko, that is. Killing the two vexing humans had been easier than expected despite how many times his attempts had failed in the past, but Kikyou getting caught up in his plans was but a joyous surprise. After doing what he wished to the undead miko, he had disposed of her in much the same manner. Next, he was expecting that mutt Inuyasha to come after him in a blind rage.

But that's where his plan faltered. With the two dead, and Kikyou out of the way, Naraku had expected both Kagome and Inuyasha to be ripe for the reaping as they would be too consumed by grief to fight back as effectively as before. Of the two adults, he left alive of the little group he would have never guessed the one to go mad with grief to be the miko. Instead of being consumed by grief like the mutt, upon finding the mangled limbs of the monk and slayer, she had flown into an unbridled rage, killing any and all demons that had crossed her path in the last two days as she had pursued him mercilessly. "You're one to talk, after all, you did kill _all_ of my reincarnations, what had they ever done to you? Killing my children- are you really no better than I?"

She growled inhumanely, soundly just like a beast. Her brown eyes highlighted in a ring of pink brought on by her reiki that raged around her. The air pricked with her power, sizzling against his darker, malicious aura. "Trying to pin their deaths on me won't work to deter me from killing you. They didn't have to die. You forced them to attack me; it was you that had brought all this death to the world. It ends today,"

Naraku looked at her, a glint in his blood ruby eyes. In the ten years since the jewel had been shattered, and even re-shattered in some cases, he never would have thought this little miko would carry such a fire in her. He had spent years trying to tear her down, but she had never succumbed to his attempts like now her reaction was always unexpected- and it excited him.

He laughed, a smile at his lips. Playing with her was so fun.

"I highly doubt that," he scoffed before darting to the left, only to meet the shock of reiki constructed barrier. Upon contact, he was thrown back towards the miko. He watched with wide eyes as the barrier became visible and shrank back, forcing him closer to the miko.

Her anger rose as she thought of everything this battle for the Shikon had taken from her. She had missed her own teenage years, and being stuck in the past had kept her away from home so long she hadn't known her own mother had grown ill and had died shortly after. Her brother was forced to grow quickly as he suffered their mother's loss alone and now had to care for their aging grandfather. And then Naraku killed her friends and injured her kit. It was all too much and had gone on long enough.

"I said I'd kill you today," she hissed, watching as he fought back against the barrier, burning himself as he tried to escape. "It wasn't a treat, it's a promise," her body glowed hot with reiki, pink hues dancing on her skin. The brilliance of her reiki grew hot against his skin, thinking fast one of Naraku's limbs stretched out, just as she grabbed his shoulders, the limp ripped into her abdomen as reiki then coursed through his body. Crying out in agony, they stared into each other's eyes. The light-emitting from her became blinding. "No matter the cost,"

"If I die here today," Naraku ground out, a growl in his throat. Despite the light, she was producing, he met her gaze that looked at him so defiantly. "Then I take you with me," And with that, he thrust another clawed hand into her chest with the very last of his strength.

Kagome's face twisted in pain, but her grip did not falter, and neither did the reiki she was using. Instead it burst forth brighter and hotter than before, her hold on him tightening further. He felt his skin and bones begin to deteriorate, just as blood dripped down her chin and seeped into her shirt. Despite her pain, the determination did not leave her face, although the hatred had left, her eyes became soft as the world dissolved around them. Her next words were as gentle as the look she offered him, her arms moving to encircle him in a hug.

" _I wish-_ "

The world faded to darkness before he could hear her final wish, but despite that, he felt a gentle warmth in his chest, a feeling he could only remember feeling back when he was human.

 _Hope_.

~o.O~O.o~

From the darkness came light, her wish heard, and the world-changing in turn from it. Heroes were born.


End file.
